jaden the flightless angel
by the flame sorcerer
Summary: jaden a aghel that cant fly gets fond in a ingerd state lets see how he go in the story


Jaden the flightless angel from kid icesa i do not own the characters in this story other than Jaden.

It all started when Pit went to that bunning town (best name ever) after he saved the town he found an angel near death. Pit lost his smiled, oh no is he dead? Wait I thought I was the only angel left anyway I should get him back to Lady Palutena he thought "Lady Palutena take me back please" he said. Jaden pov well this is how I died, bleeding to death all I hope that everyone is ok, well goodbye world wilt is that an angel? I can barely see, I can't hear I'm losing consciousness Jaden thought as he blacked out. Pit brings Jaden to Palutena Temple Lady Palutena waited for Pit to arrive, to her surprise she sees Pit with an almost dead body "what happened" she asked "I just saw him before I left he's an angel he's bleeding out his heart is slowing down and he's getting cold like ice" Pit said Lady Palutena grabbed him Pit was right he was very cold. She felt his heartbeat it was slow very slow she noticed his wings yes he was an angel they were stained red, the only part of his wing that aren't red were a beautiful white, like all angels. But his wings were limp, a sign that he was dying. She took Jaden to their healing bay to recover, Jaden was resting well. Pit and Palutena look at you see what you look like now that things have calmed down a little. They saw that you had black hair and blue eyes and was tall, taller than Pit at least. And they're still wondering how there was another and everyone else thought all angels accept Pit were gone. A couple hours later Jaden comes to, Jaden pov "where am I?" you said "you are in Palutena Temple heath bay"a random but cheerful voice said. You look around for the voice and see a brown hair blue eyed angel, you freak out and point your plame out to use your pume wapen (you though before you were dying they didn't take it off) you jump up and landed on the bed then you felt your leg hurting really badly you fell on the bed screaming in pain. Palutena came running when she heard Jaden screaming "what's wrong?"she said " this angel got scared and tried to attack me! But when he landed on his feet his body was still pretty damaged" pit said while helping you lay up right Palutena looks at you and she said " don't worry you're safe. I'm Lady Palutena, the goddess of light and this is Pit captain of my guards. He's an angel just like you, who are you by the way? I'm Jaden an angel who can't fly, and who no one wants me because i can't fly like the rest. I got stuck with the humans for most of my life. I still have a lot of heavenly weapons to save me and others, then a ton of demons ganged up on me and almost killed me and that's how you found me probably. I don't remember to much before I passed out" Jaden said then he started to cry. Pit patted his back and said "there there you are safe now and I can't fly either" Jaden stopped crying and said " you can't? Well at least someone gets me, did you get bullied because of that? Pit nodded yes, want to be friends?" "Yes that would be nice, I never had a real friend before Jaden said "ok you two. Pit i want you to bring Jaden to the hot spring to help him heal and stay with him to be safe" Palutena said. "ok" Pit replied then helped walk Jaden to the hot springs once you got there Pit helped take off your toga, under shirt and sandals then helped Jaden into the hot springs, it felt so nice, your muscles relax, your wounds were healing until you were fully better. Afterwards you get out and Pit asked if you wanted your wings washed you said sure and you washed his wings also (btw washing a nether angels wings is a sign of friendship only friends and family should do it, also angels have a hard time washing their own wings...) you and Pit are talking while washing your wings, your wings have a lot of dried blood on them Pit said. We should "go back to Lady Palutena" Jaden said "ya" Pit replied so we get dressed. I got new clothes and we went back to Lady Palutena Pit said to palutena "what should we do with Jaden she thinks for a moment and says "Jaden what do you want to do now" Jaden reasoned "I want to serve under you Lady Palutena" Pit and Palutena eyes widen why? Palutena asked "because I'm bored I got nothing better to do, I don't have a god or goddess to serve and i want to hang out with Pit. "Ok then but if you want to fight with pit to help save the humans you have to be fight pit and win or damage him a lot" palutena said "ok" pit and jaden at the same time the fight begins. Jaden use orbitsar pit use club they both fight with all their might and we're both knock out when they woke up jaden was a loud to go on mission with pit they were both happy CHAPTER 1


End file.
